


Sterek Bingo 2018

by ZoeysZone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pup!Isaac, Sterek Bingo 2018, Thunderstorms, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeysZone/pseuds/ZoeysZone
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots, prompted by Sterk Bingo 2018. Ch1: Thunderstorm, Ch2: Accidental Baby Acquisition Ch3: Witches & Familiars





	Sterek Bingo 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Pack!mom Stiles (Pack!Dad Derek) and Pup!Issac. Though the Sterek is implied, sorry.

When the night was starting the skies were clear and everything was calm. But as the night rolled on, a storm moved it. It was vicious as it boomed deafeningly throughout the building. The storm shook the apartment, the walls rattling. Lighting would flash blindingly through each room in the apartment without warning. Two bodies lay snug against each other, sleeping soundly. Well, one much louder than the other. The slim, lanky male was wrapped around the broader, scruffier male. Coming from the smaller male’s body, was a deep rumble, mimicking the storm. But the man against him didn’t seem to mind and he silently slept, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. The two were blissfully unaware of the terror that the storm struck within the male in the other room. 

Above the two snoozing males, sat a young man, in his late teens, curled into the fetal position at the center of his bed. He wrapped the thick comforter around his quivering body, hiding his face in his blanket covered arms. He squeezed his eyes shut in terror. Every boom, every shake of the house, caused the teen to shudder and jump. The teen hated storms. He couldn’t stand storms. The loud clapping and the sudden shock of light unnerved him. This hatred increased even more so after he was turned.

Another strike of thunder causes the teen to grind his teeth and roughly enclose his hands around his sensitive ears. Loud noises remind him of his father. The man’s booming voice screeching down at his son. The teen knew what that voice meant, what followed it. Pain. Deep gut-wrenching fear and pain. He no longer had to worry about that haunting voice, ever again. But, the scars still remain.

The next roll of thunder shook the apartment so hard that the teen’s books fell off of his desk. He jumped so high he tumbled out of bed, tangled in the comforter. The loud thud didn’t even stir the two males below. With shaky limbs, the teen pulled himself onto his knees, and then finally to his feet. He snatched the blankets back up and around him, in a tight hold. Then, on trembling legs he carefully, cautiously stepped towards the door. Each step painfully slow, but surely enough the teen makes it down the spiral staircase and over to the bed that the two males occupy.

The curly haired teen hesitates, afraid of their reaction. But lightning flashes in through the large windows and the teen can’t help himself as he swiftly strides over to the bed. He steers himself towards the side closest to the snoring male. A cautious hand stretched out, hesitating once again before lightly tapping on the male’s shoulder. The body gives a fierce jerk. The head lifting off of the scruff male’s arm. The gangly male blinks his eyes in the darkness, squinting an the shadowy figure. Conveniently for him it seemed, lightning decided to light up the room and illuminate the figure looming over him. He gave a hiss at the burn before untangling himself from the other man’s limbs.

“Issac,” the male croaked, voice unused from sleep.

The visibly shaking teen gave a slight nod of his head in response.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Despite the concern in the male’s voice, Issac didn’t respond. Thankfully, Stiles seemed to understand. With an understanding nod the teen nudged the male beside him. Said male had been awakened by Stiles’ shifting earlier and decided to remain alert but not make his consciousness known.

He peeked an eye out in question. With a nod from Stiles towards the frightened teen standing at the edge of the bed, the older male heaved himself up and dropped himself further away from the lean male. The mole covered teen gave him a grateful smile before turning back towards Issac. With a welcoming smile, he patted the newly opened space between the two. Issac gave a watery smile and climbed into the middle. He pulled his blanket tightly around him as he settled. A large, warm arm is laid over his side and two smaller arms wrap around his body.

With the comforts of human contact from his pack, the teen finally drifted into the land of dreams, even as the storm continued to rage on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through, I realized I didn’t say any names and I figured I would just go with it. I didn’t start saying Issac until Stiles did. Do you think it works or is it too many this male that male this teen?  
> Also, sorry if the tenses are off, I mainly wrote this at like 4 am.


End file.
